


Going Slow

by Honeybeeontime



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: After deciding to go slow, David and Patrick realize they might not have a choice given the lack of privacy.





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't have the impulse to write fics for shows that are damn near perfectly written, but I couldn't help but wonder how Patrick and David went from going slow to needing privacy very badly. Set between episodes 4x1 and 4x2.

David's mind was racing. So much so, he could barely concentrate on work.

David and Patrick’s second kiss(es) had been interrupted when Ronnie came in looking for more of the scented candles she had bought on the opening day of Rose Apothecary. Those kisses, which Patrick had initiated, had nearly made David swoon. So much so, he had babbled near-nonsense when Ronnie had come into the store, and he didn't really remember what he had said to her. Nonetheless, David had managed her find her candles and ring her up while Patrick slipped into the back to unpack some boxes. 

David was glad he could focus on a customer briefly, but he was still preoccupied not only with the crisis at the motel but the kisses and also how gracefully Patrick had handled his mother’s melodramatics.

Listening to Patrick speak so kindly to his mother had made David’s heart flutter, and on top of that, he was relieved that Patrick now understood that the suggestion of a sleepover was purely circumstantial. _Mostly_ , but that was probably understood. In less than twenty-four hours David had gone from assuming Patrick was almost certainly, very likely straight and wanting to respect that to instead embracing the idea that Patrick wanted to sleep with him (eventually) and being very glad of that fact. 

David, who knew himself to be not the most patient person, was willing to wait until Patrick was ready. So, all in all, it was still the healthiest first day of a relationship he’d ever had. 

He also was actively trying to figure out where he was going to sleep that night since he was not planning on sleeping on the floor of his parents’ room with Alexis. He thought about texting Stevie, but another customer came in and he got distracted. When he finally sold the customer some hand cream and lip balm, Patrick emerged from the back. 

David gave him a smile, and then he went about dusting off some of the jar lids. They didn’t need dusting but he needed to look busy. 

“So…” said Patrick, “since you made your intentions clear and you still need a place to stay…how about staying with me tonight?”

David looked up, suddenly excited. “Oh…okay.” 

“It’s a little cramped at Ray’s, but I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.” 

David was slightly crestfallen at these words. He hadn’t even realized he was hoping Patrick had changed his mind and wanted to go fast, but the fact that he hadn't was endearing and sweet. 

David took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

Patrick smiled and headed back to the backroom. 

David thought it was going to be a long afternoon, but Saturdays were the busiest days for the store and customers came in and out until seven when they closed. After that, Patrick drove David to the motel to pick up his things, and they headed over to Ray’s. 

“Ray?” asked Patrick loudly. There was no response. “He’s often out with clients fairly late, but he’ll be back.” 

They had already talked about ordering pizza and watching a little TV before bed, which Patrick ordered and then he took David’s bag upstairs. Patrick rented a room with its own bathroom, which was surprisingly spacious. It contained a queen-sized bed - mattress really, set upon the frame, a dresser, and a desk. It was sparse, but there was at least a lot of natural light.

Eventually, they settled downstairs on the couch, and David was delighted to discover that Ray had cable and contentedly flipped through the channels while they waited for the pizza that Patrick had ordered. By the time it arrived, David had learned that Grey’s Anatomy was still on and that Sarah Jessica Parker had a new show on HBO. He had missed _so much_ during his exile. So captivating was the tv that he barely noticed when the pizza arrived and Patrick brought him a plate. 

“Thank you,” said David, who became far less interested in the tv as Patrick sat down next to him. They ate in relative silence, though occasionally Patrick politely feigned interest in the show David was now only pretending to care about.

“So…” said Patrick after they had finished eating. 

David turned to him, and Patrick smiled and blushed a little. It was _adorable_. 

“Thanks for inviting me over,” said David. “And thank you for giving me your bed.” 

“It’s the least I could do,” replied Patrick. “I can’t have my business partner groggy on our second busiest day of the week.” 

Patrick kept a spreadsheet which tracked their sales by days. Saturday was the busiest, with Sunday a close second. 

“You’re very generous,” said David, who leaned back so Patrick could put his arm around him. They watched TV like that until they heard Ray coming through the door. David then sat up and discreetly moved over so as not to out Patrick to his landlord. Patrick seemed very comfortable, but David didn’t want to put him in an awkward position only a day after he had come out. 

“Hello, Patrick…and David,” said Ray. 

“There’s some stuff happening at the motel, so I invited David to stay with us,” said Patrick.

“Oh yes,” replied Ray. “The dead body. A shame about that. I hear it was natural causes.” 

David nodded. “It was. Would you care for some pizza?” 

“I would, thank you,” said Ray, who sat down. “Oh, is this Sarah Jessica Parker’s new show? I haven’t seen it before, but I read that it was good…” 

To David’s surprise, Ray expressed a deep and impressive knowledge of Sarah Jessica Parker’s career, going all the way back to her days on Broadway. Ray talked about his favorite “Sex in the City” episodes and how much he enjoyed her opposite Nicholas Cage in “Leaving Las Vegas” and he continued…and continued and then continued some more. He was still talking after Patrick had cleaned up the dishes and put the leftover pizza in the fridge. 

“Well, I best help you get settled upstairs, David,” said Patrick. “Goodnight, Ray.” 

“Goodnight, Ray,” said David as they headed upstairs. 

When they were alone in Patrick’s room, Patrick handed David a small plastic tube, which David curiously examined. 

“Earplugs,” explained Patrick. “Ray has relatives and business associates in a lot of different time zones. He tends to chat with them deep into the night.” 

David smiled. Patrick obviously wasn’t Bill Gates. Patrick’s living situation was almost as bad as his, privacy-wise. At least, Alexis liked to sleep. 

“This is very sweet of you,” whispered David, and he leaned over for a kiss. 

Patrick leaned in and their lips met in a deep kiss. David tasted the garlic from the pizza on Patrick’s tongue as he pulled Patrick close to him. They kissed for a while, then David sighed. 

“You can’t sleep down there if Ray is on the phone,” insisted David. 

“I’m not going to make you sleep down there, you’re the guest,” said Patrick firmly. 

“Okay,” replied David, “how about if we share your bed? I promise to be a perfect gentleman.” 

Patrick pulled him even closer. “David, I can’t promise to be a perfect gentleman. It’s like I’ve been starving my whole life…and you’re a gourmet meal…that I’m not ready for.” 

David kissed him lightly on the mouth. Part of him wanted to break down Patrick’s resistance, but he also didn’t want to de-virginize Patrick to the sound of Ray chatting in a language that David couldn’t quite identify. It might have been Gurmukhī. The walls of this house were thinner than the ones at the motel. 

“Okay,” said David carefully, “but when I lived with the Amish, I learned about these barriers they put in the beds to keep young couples in check during courting. Young men come courting, but if it’s winter and there’s no heat, he can get under the blankets. It’s a wooden board thing.” 

Patrick stared up at David. “You lived with the Amish?” 

“Yes,” said David. 

“And you went bundling?” asked Patrick. 

“Not exactly,” replied David. “Miriam’s parents put the board in my bed just in case, but Miriam told them not to worry about it. She’d bunk with her little sister. It was very generous of her. That's how they are. Always thinking of other people.” 

Patrick smiled. “You’ll have to tell me this story when I’m not this tired, so I know I’m not hallucinating.” 

David looked around the room. “You don’t have an extra duvet do you?” 

Patrick went to the closet. “I actually do. You know how cold it gets here, so my mom made sure I brought a heavier one for winter.” Patrick had already caught on to David’s idea and was rolling the heavy duvet into a coil and placing it long ways on the bed, to provide a barrier between them. “I’m not sure this alone will do it, but this and my exhaustion plus Ray’s voice might.” 

David smiled. He was attracted to Patrick, sure, but he also _liked_ him. A lot. It was a strange feeling being attracted to someone he liked so much. The closest he had ever gotten to this was with Stevie, and that had ended badly. Yet, somehow, this felt different. It felt right. 

So, the two of them got ready for bed, with David doing a truncated version of his nightly beauty routine, and both of them snuggling down under the covers, both with earplugs in and after a quick kiss goodnight, David drifted off to sleep.


	2. Patrick

Patrick’s eyes opened, and he inhaled. He knew something was different about this morning, but he didn’t remember what until he rolled over and found the coiled up duvet prevent him from stretching out. He took out his earplugs and could hear David snoring softly. 

Ever so carefully, Patrick slipped out of bed and into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and get ready for his day. He knew it was just about 6 am, and that meant David would still be sleeping for another couple of hours. David had not been kidding when he had declared himself a not morning person, that was certain.

Patrick went downstairs where he made a pot of tea and opened his laptop. Early mornings were a great time to go over the sales figures from the store and figure out where the best profit margins were. The store was doing very well, all things considered, and Patrick was proud of his and David’s work. 

His mind was also on David and what had happened between them over the past two days. Patrick had met gay men before, but he had never been drawn to any of them before, not until David. He just wanted to be near him. It had taken a few days for him to realize that it wasn’t just David’s business plan that intrigued him but David himself. What specifically prompted the realization was a dream in which he and David were kissing. 

Now, Patrick was coming to terms with the fact that the reality was better than the dream. It was like he had been living in a black and white world that was now in glorious technicolor. David was delicious.

Still, he also knew that working with his romantic partner was going to create a few complications. They would have set some boundaries at the store or else they might never get any work done. 

Two hours later, Patrick decided that maybe David needed to get up. He went upstairs and saw David sprawled on his stomach. Patrick gently crawled up on the bed and removed the duvet coil that had separated them in the night. He propped himself up on his elbow and tried to think of something that would wake David, but it turned out he didn’t have to. 

David groaned softly. “What time is it?” 

“A little after eight,” replied Patrick. 

David turned over and took out his earplugs. He smiled at Patrick. “That’s practically dawn.” 

Patrick leaned over for a kiss, but David dodged him. “I haven’t brushed my teeth,” he said, and then he promptly lept up and ran into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and got back into bed. “Now you can kiss me.” 

“Gladly,” said Patrick, and their lips met. David’s mouth was minty. 

Patrick had meant it to be a brief, good morning kiss. David clearly had other intentions. David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and then up to his face, pulling him close as their tongues met. Patrick’s whole body lit up, and he became very aroused. He moaned into David’s mouth, and David pushed Patrick back on the pillows, their lips and tongues never separating. 

David’s body was so heavy on top of him. All his girlfriends had been much lighter than him, so feeling small like this was different and kind of amazing. He put his arms around David and pulled him down even closer. 

“Mmmm,” whispered David. “I know I promised to take this slow so maybe we better stop.” 

“I’m rethinking slow,” gasped Patrick, who realized he could feel David’s erection against his leg.

David grinned at him. “So then the question is, how do you want me to make you come this first time?” 

Patrick blushed. “It won’t be the first time you’ve made me come. You weren’t in the room the first time.” 

David made a delighted noise and begin peppering kisses down Patrick’s neck. “So…if I give you the best blowjob of your life this second time, will that be slow enough for you?”

Patrick took a long deep breath. Caution was clearly not the order of the day. “Oh yeah. Yeah. Yes, please.” 

Patrick closed his eyes, and he felt David’s hands on his belt….

“Patrick!” came Ray’s voice from downstairs. “David! I’ve made breakfast.” 

David rolled off Patrick. “That’s a mood killer,” he said. 

Patrick sat up. “He never makes breakfast. Something’s up.” 

They collected themselves and went downstairs, and Patrick saw immediate proof that he was right. Ray’s closet organization systems were laid out on the table along with breakfast. 

“I’ve made pancakes and eggs and toast,” said Ray, “and David, I think you will see that some of our closet organization systems will be very useful at the motel. Both for your personal rooms and the rooms for the guests.” 

Patrick choked back a laugh. Ray was a pretty easy going roommate, but he was always selling something. 

“Um,” said David. “I don’t have any pull with the owners of the motel. Neither of them ever listen to me. Oh, those pancakes do look good.” 

David shot Patrick a mischievous glance, and Patrick sat down as well. Maybe it was better this way. He had wanted to go slow with David since all of this was so new. 

He managed to present a pleasant front for Ray during breakfast but didn’t know how he was going to keep his hands off of David at work now that they had both been keyed up without any release. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how I imagined it happened. Thanks for all the support. I'll be counting the days until the Christmas special with the rest of the fandom.


End file.
